


brotherly love

by dick_oven



Category: Marvel, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dick_oven/pseuds/dick_oven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thor needs a little help getting out of his heavy armour after a difficult battle and calls on loki for assistance ((and then they have sex))</p>
            </blockquote>





	brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> greetings friends pls enjoy this elegant fanfiction i have prepared 4 u today

thor walked in 2 his room all sweaty and shit from battle  
he started to take off his nasty fucking sweaty armour   
"holy fuck this is hard to take off what the fuck"  
he said   
"LOKI"  
he yelled  
loki just fucking apeared using magic or w/e  
"what the fuck do u want thor jesus christ"  
said loki  
"help me take my armour off"  
said thor  
"k" said loki  
he used his fucking magic or w/e to make it dissapear   
thor was now naked  
loki started 2 cry  
"y r u crying"  
said thor  
"bc u make me feel insignificant and i am jelous of ur totally rocking body and masive dong"  
said loki  
thor hugged him even tho he was nakey  
"shh loki it ok not every 1 can have a rockin bod and magnum dong like me but u can to magic and stuff thats hella tight"  
said thor  
"thank u thor u have comforted me"   
said loki  
loki then proceeded 2 suck thosr dick  
"but loki we r brothers this is rly fucking weird"  
said thor  
"w/e im adopted so technically we arent related"  
loki somehow said while thors dick was liteally down his throat prob magic or something  
"ya ok"  
said thor  
after loki finished sucking tha d thor licked his nip nops and shit  
loki totally got a boner  
then they fucking made out and shit  
"thor pls put ur gigantic penis is my butt hole"  
said loki  
"k" said thor   
thor put his peen in lokis bum bum  
adn they had totally rocking butt sexs for hours  
then they fell asleep in eachothers arms

the next day they woke up and started makin out a lil  
"ayo thor i need u to do some fucking chores or something idk"  
said odin as he walked into the room  
he then spotted his two sons makkin out and shit  
"holy fucking shit u two that is so fucking wrong ike i get that u arent technically related but seriously what the fuck i raised u as brothers omg"  
odin said as he shielded his eye  
"but daddy i luv him" said thor  
"oh ok"  
said odin  
several months later thor and loki got married and had like 20 fucking kids   
~*the end*~

**Author's Note:**

> bless ur soul   
> i am now accepting prompts so pls leave me a comment or something idfk


End file.
